Memories Never Forgotten
This is the twenty-first episode of Die Another Day. Story Angela is shown dragging Bradley's body to the nearby woods, with Melanie and Casey following behind her. "Why did daddy have to die?" Casey and Melanie asked. "You wouldn't be here if he didn't agree to die," said Angela. They then drop Bradley into his grave, which Angela has dug earlier. "Goodbye daddy," Melanie and Casey say sadly. They start to cry as Angela buries her dead husband. They walk back to Izzy's house. "Did you deal with Bradley?" Kyron asked. "Yes," said Angela. They enter the house. "So, what about this Alfonso Celi guy," said Tai, "Who is he?" "Alfonso Celi is the second in command of Phantom," Ryan answers, "He controls many outposts of Phantom." "Hey Melanie and Casey, wanna play?" Izzy asks. "Sure," said Melanie. "Of course," said Casey. "Yay!" Izzy said. They run upstairs to play. "It's always nice to see little kids playing," said Kyron, "It warms my heart." "From what I've heard, several people were trapped in an apartment complex after a massacre was committed there. We need to get them out," said Tai. "Let me guess, Phantom," said Ryan. "Yes. This is Phantom's work," said Tai. "I'm going," said Ryan. Tai and Angela are coming with me. "I didn't want to go anyways. I would much rather watch the kids," said Kyron. "Good then, we leave now," said Ryan. Ryan, Tai, and Angela depart for the apartment complex. When they enter, bodies litter the floor. Men, women, and children lay dead. "What made Phantom do this?" Tai asked. "Possibly they pissed them off," Angela answered. Two people emerged from a room just ahead. "Thank god someone's here to save us," a woman said. "We're here to bring you two to safety," said Ryan. "Thank you, I'm Cassie and this is Gabriel," Cassie said. "But please call me Gabe," Gabe said. "There's more of us here," said Cassie. "Who exactly," said Ryan. "An old woman and a young tomboy," said Cassie. "I know exactly who you're referring to," said Tai. They enter the room, and Ryan and Tai were shocked to see Abigail and Tori, alive and well. "Abigail, Tori, you're alive!" Tai shouted with enthusiasm. "Yes. We survived that rocket by jumping through a window just before it hit," said Abigail, "We ended up here and now here we are." "I hope Izzy's still alive. Is he?" Tori asks. "Yes, he is," Ryan answers. "Oh goody!" Tori shouts, full of energy and enthusiasm. "Oh no," said Ryan. "What's going on," said Gabe. "Phantom's here," said Ryan, "They're coming for you guys." They run out and start fighting and killing several Phantom members. "We want the survivors dead," said Roy, "No one may know of what we've done here." "Tai, lead them to the house," said Ryan. "What about you," said Tai. "We'll be fine," said Ryan. Tai follows Abigail and Tori back to the house as Angela and Ryan are abducted by Phantom. Cast *Ryan Holt *Tai *Izzy Welch *Kyron *Abigail Miller *Tori Miller *Angela *Melanie *Casey *Cassie Weathers *Gabriel White *Roy *Bradley (Corpse) Deaths None Trivia *First appearance of Cassie Weathers *First appearance of Gabriel White *First appearance of Roy *Last appearance of Bradley (Corpse) *The reappearance of Abigail and Tori was originally planned for the previous episode before being postponed to this episode.